


Brush

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Hairbrushing, M/M, Pervertibles, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy gets a brushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brush

"Sir?"  


"Hmm?" He glances over at me, the two of us sprawled out on his couch.  


I swallow. "Could we do something special?"  


He smiles softly, draping an arm over me and pulling me against his chest.  


"And what makes you think puppies are allowed on the furniture?"  


I let out a squeak and scramble off the couch, sitting on my haunches between his legs and looking up at him.  


He grins at me, laying a hand in my hair. "Good boy. I'll be right back. Stay." He gets up and I whine as his hand leaves my hair.  


He comes back, carrying our usual box. "I figured puppy would like his toybox. Go on, pup, pick something out."  


I burrow my nose into the box, pass the dildos and that wonderful buttplug and pull out a chewtoy-a bright blue ball with cloth tendrils.  


He chuckles, reaching out and ruffling my hair. "Puppy wants to play with his ball, huh? I've got some balls he could play with."  


I let out a low muffled bark and shake my head, the tendrils flopping.  


He laughs, grabbing a tendril and tugging it. "Oh all right. But remember you're getting a brushing today."  


My ears perk up and I grin around the toy, tugging back. I growl a little, jerking my head a bit and watching him barely hold on.  


"Such a silly puppy," he says, tugging harder and managing to drag me a little closer to him. I growl in response, tugging harder as well and he chuckles, letting go and I stumble back, yipping.  


He coos. "Aww, did my poor puppy hurt himself? Why doesn't he climb on up the couch and into my lap for a brushing?"  


I bark happily and clamber up onto the couch, draping myself into his lap.  


"Puppy's ready for his brushing, isn't he?"  


I let out a whine and nudge his thigh in anticipation. He chuckles.  


"All right, all right. Let me get your brush out." He pulls out the hairbrush with its long thin handle and dangles it in front of my face.  


"You gonna be a good boy for me, puppy?"  


"Arf!" I answer, squirming a bit in his lap.  


He hums, pressing a hand against the nape of my neck. "Squirmy puppies don't get to be brushed. Now hold still."  


I obey him, ducking my head as the brush runs through my hair, my scalp prickling. A low moan escapes my lips as he continues to brush me and he chuckles.  


"Such a good puppy I have, he just loves getting brushed, doesn't he?"  


I nod, nudging his hand to get him to continue.  


"And he's staying so still for me that I think he deserves a treat."  


His other hand wanders down my pants, pulling them down and exposing the round cheeks. A warm hand caresses them and he clucks. "Naughty puppy. Not wearing any underwear, was he?"  


"No, Sir," I mumble, my face heating up.  


He tugs my hair back with the brush, tilting my head up and smiles down at me. "Good boy."  


"Back to my brushing?"  


He laughs, continuing to slowly brush my hair, his other hand rubbing at my crack. "Puppy loves getting brushed doesn't he? And he's being such a good boy."  


He slides his finger down my crack, putting the brush down and grabbing the bottle of lube from the box.  


I whine when he takes the brush away and then gasp as a cold slippery finger slides into my crack.  


"You like that, puppy?"  


"Y-yes Sir," I gasp out. "Feels good."  


"Then this'll feel even better," he says and I feel the smooth hard handle of the brush probe my hole.  


I yelp and his hand presses down on the small of my back. "Easy, puppy, easy. You want this?"  


"Yes Sir, please!"  


A chuckle and he slowly slides the handle into my slick rear. "Such a good boy, I've got. Such a good good boy, letting his Master do this to him."  


The handle continues to slide in and out of my ass and I press back against it, little whimpers escaping my mouth and he laughs, gently rubbing my back.  


"Puppy just loves this, doesn't he? Loves getting his hole full with whatever his Master can find? Oh yes he does." He keeps rubbing my back, moving down to my cheeks and squeezing them, ducking down and pressing a kiss to the ample flesh.  
"My good boy," he murmurs against me, his hand still pumping the handle inside me and I grind against him desperately. "You're getting my leg all wet, puppy."  


"Sorry Sir."  


He hums contentedly. "Oh no worries puppy, you'll be licking it up when we're done here."  
He slides the handle all the way out and then plunges it back in, in one swift motion. 

I moan, gushing all over him, and he laughs at me.  


" _Good_ boy. Now get up."  


I slowly climb off his lap, his arms supporting my descent down. "Careful there, puppy's legs are all wobbly, aren't they?"  


I nod. "Uh-huh." I kneel down and start licking his leg, my own juices rich on my tongue. He moans as well, pressing down on my head as he palms himself, one hand down his pants as he jerks himself off, a groan escaping his mouth as he comes, spreading his seed all over his hands and offers it to me.  


"Clean me up, puppy," he orders. And I obey eagerly, sucking his fingers into my mouth.


End file.
